


Keep my heart safe

by WarwomanWay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I trust you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep my heart safe

"I have never done this before." Mulan whispers she feels so uncertain but she doesn't let Tue princess see that. 

Aurora takes Mulan's hand and offers her a small smile of reassurance. "I trust you." The words were enough. 

With steady hands Mulan lifted the heart out of the satchelsatchel and took a deep breath as she tried to push the enchanted organ back into the chest cavity.

Aurora screamed head thrown back in agony. "Stop!" The princess demanded and the warrior did just that. 

"Its not going to work." 

Mulan shook her head. "No! There has to be a way." 

Both women looked at each other, the blonde reached up and cupped Mulan's cheek. "I trust you." She repeated again this time her voice was strong. "You have to keep it. I'll follow you anywhere." 

"I don't know if I can." 

The princess shook her head leaning forward towards. "You can." She pressed her lips to the others.

Mulan closed her eyes as she kissed Aurora back. "I promise your heart is safe with me."


End file.
